101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Dolly
Dolly is the female protagonist of the animated series 101 Dalmatian Street. She is one of the eldest among Doug and Delilah's puppies. She is very tomboyish and loves to come up with insane ideas. Her adventurous attitude contrasts with the pedantic personality of her stepbrother Dylan. Both she and Dylan look after their younger siblings while their parents are busy at work. Bio Dolly comes from Doug's side of the family and is a confident and mischievous Dalmatian, who enjoys messing about. While she does enjoy teasing Dylan, when times get serious, she shall show that she does truly care for her family, such as apologizing in "Boom Night" (which Dylan treats as a big thing for her) as well as showing concern for Mister Fuzzie and comforting an emotional Dylan in "Dog's Best Friend". Dolly is a rather athletic Dalmatian too, shown to often ride about on a skateboard, as well a brief scene from the pilot showing her trying to bungee jump from Big Ben. Dolly doesn't like when Delilah says that Dylan is a better child in something than her. It's possible Delilah expressed her disappointment in Dolly not once but a few times (from the recent episode when Doug made a gift for his wife and daughter specially for Mother's Day). After that, Dolly once got upset and angry at Delilah to the point she didn't want to spend time with her. However, Delilah was able to make up for her daughter defending Dolly from a bully and showing some good moves with jumping. She also used a skateboard to get them home later (though Delilah admitted she can't control a skateboard properly). To the moment when mother and a daughter solved their conflict, Dolly thought that Delilah has only one favorite child, and it's Dylan (when she voiced her opinion, the other puppies got upset because they used to think they are her favorite ones). She and Delilah "never get to spend time together" (as Doug said) to the recent Mother's Day when they were on an adventure that wasn't planned, and come to know and understand each other more ("Girls' Day Out"). Dolly once said that she is proud of her parents. In "My Fair Dolly", she wanted to prove her point to Clarissa ("Dalmatians can do anything") so badly that she accepted a dare from the dogs she doesn't like, and while doing so, Dolly got carried away that much her brothers and sisters started to worry if she'll become like a pet of humans and won't return back home. However despite everything Dolly didn't forget how much she loves her family and let puppies hug her with a "good luck hug". When the puppies started to act like Dolly in her "Camilla" image and offended Dorothy, Dolly quickly threw that image off to return to her family. Trivia *She has a crush on a husky named Hansel. Dolly occasionally tells him about a poem Dylan wrote and claims it's written by her only to earn Hansel's acceptance. However, Dolly doesn't have an ability to write poems ("serious poetry"). She goes with the "silly songs" as she calls them, or "freestyle" (as called by Dylan), or "hip hop" (by Hansel). *She knows the "trigger words" of her siblings in order to either mess with her stepbrother Dylan or get out of sticky situations. So far the "trigger words" revealed are: "Ball", "Group hug", "Walkies", "Dinner", "Sticks", "Jump", "Park", and "Fetch". *One of the "Dogs vs. Humans" web promotions revealed that Dolly loves to pop bubble wrap. *Dolly strangely bares similarites with Cadpig Gallery DollyDStreetDL.png Dolly looking 101 dalmatian street.png 101 Dalmatian Street Panel Preview.jpg|Dolly & Dylan Pilot Design DollyDanceWDylanDL.png|Dolly with Dylan Dolly Surprises SidDL.png|Dolly surprises Sid Dolly hugging dylan.png Dolly seeing dylan.png|Dolly with Dylan Dylan and dolly are hug.png|Dolly hugging Dylan cheek to cheek Dylan talks to dolly about dinner.png|Dolly face to face with Dylan Dylan seeing at dalmatians pups.png|Dolly and Dylan surrounded by their siblings Dylan and dolly winding.png|Dolly and Dylan blown away Dylan shocked that he was drowing.png|Dolly and Fergus watch Dylan stand on a board Dolly skateboarding.png|Dolly skateboarding in the opening Angry Dolly.png|Angry Dolly Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 3.07.48 PM.png|Dolly when she is around Hansel Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 3.08.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 3.09.46 PM.png Jealous Rage Mode.png|Angry and Jealous Dolly Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 4.05.07 PM.png|Scowling Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 3.44.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 11.41.11 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Dalmatians Category:Animals Category:Female Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Series Characters Category:101 Dalmatian Street Characters